My Purpose
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: It was just another bounty to be caught. Another battle, More wounds. Then, Eve saved Sven, and from there, things went hay-wire... Read and Review, all criticism accepted! T for later violence and adult themes
1. Why did you do it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, but I sure as hell would like to own Sven...**

**(Lloyd's Point of View)**

* * *

You never got to tell your partner why exactly you saved him.

You both knew that he didn't have anything to live for- and you both knew that _you _did.

It had been when you were running to the warehouse he had been held in you found yourself stumble, and saw a flash of images.

A black haired man, a blonde girl, that suddenly turned into an woman in your partner's arms, and the expression that crossed your friend's face was when you saw yourself wear often.

Love.

She had wings sprouting from her back- like an angel, you thought at the time- and you saw him with your eye.

You knew your family would survive- and it seemed your partner, who tried to find himself on a daily routine, would find his purpose with that blonde angel, who he had later kissed.

It had all transpired in the space of a second, but you staggered mentally.

What had all of that been- a glimpse of the future years from now?

Already, you were drained.

Later, as you laid on the floor, feeling yourself die, you couldn't help but wonder, why you had given up so much for this man.

It was that smile, really- the one given to the angel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The rest of the story will be in Sven's view... what basically happens is that after the series, Eve and the gang encounter a Tao user that uses the power of magnetism.. and during the fight, it causes Eve's nanomachines to go haywire, as she lays in Sven's arms losing consciousness, and her body heals itself- and in the doing so, skips forward ten years so the wounds are healed. So yes, it will be a SvenxEve, but not smut or OOC-ness, but the very best I can provide.

Please give me your views...


	2. Shock

**Disclaimer: **Pfft. Yeah right.

* * *

I stood on the edge of the riverbank, and let my eyes close as the rain landed on me.

I had removed my eye-patch long ago- I had some degree of control over it now.

I was a few hundred metres away from the car- from the idiotic partner I called a friend and Eve.

I had just came here for a break.

Stripping off my jacket and shirt, I then yanked off my shoes and socks then dived into the crystal clear water, distorted by ripples from the droplets of rain.

It was like cold fire- racing up my spine, then down my chest.

I could feel the fish around me dart around, burrowing into the kelp and stones as I kicked out with strong legs and glided beneath the surface.

I hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

Something was missing. Something was wrong.

I broke the surface, flinging my head back and clearing my vision of emerald green strands.

I treaded water, looking up into the cloudy sky.

I love rain- the way it comes and goes so freely.

I chuckled. I had known Train too long.

But my smile dropped as I silently reflected, ignoring the numb feeling of my skin.

Perhaps it was just my Grasper Eye playing tricks on me, but I was sure that something was going to happen soon.

Something bad.

'Hhm,' I mused.

Nah. I'm thinking too much.

I climbed out of the river, pulling myself out with scarred arms, and then an elegant hand extended itself as I reached out for the edge of the bank.

Deep magenta eyes bore into mine, as Eve looked at me with measured impatience.

I blinked my own golden eyes and took it.

She pulled me up with out breaking a sweat, and I was once again surprised by how strong she is.

I shouldn't be really, but the fourteen year old looks far too fragile for her own good.

'Thanks,' I said absently, and reached out a hand for my shirt.

Suddenly, a blast of hot air hit me, and I blinked as a hairdryer in Eve's hands blasted the water off of me.

I could only grunt slightly as I felt my hair- on my head and my body- dry out, and I felt much warmer.

My clothes were dry too- and I slid them on without complaint. They were a bit too small though.

'Svenny-baby! What happened to your shirt? It's ten sizes too small!'

I glared at him. 'Don't call me that, dammit.'

'Sorry,' Eve apologized, 'I should have remembered you should let clothes dry normally. You just looked really cold…'

Train grinned at me.

Co-incidentally, Eve's foot made sharp contact with his bare toes.

'Hey, that's okay,' I sighed, tousling her long golden hair.

She's grown so much taller now- she comes up to my chest, while she used to come up to my waist. I have to reach up to touch her head.

Where did those past three years go, exactly?

Silly me- they went into battles and bloodshed.

I pulled my jacket on and buttoned that up- it hadn't shrunken _too _much- and opened the door for Eve, who smiled at me, and then climbed in the back, while Train took the front as usual.

I turned the heater on full blast. Eve was right- it really was cold out there.

Train had pulled a carton of milk from somewhere, and sipped it noisily as I started the car up and began driving.

We were going to Martini City- a man by the name of Tom Lawliet was under a bounty of five million for constantly interfering with electronic objects and mass murder.

Rinslet, of course, had _visited _us (flirted with Train, to be exact), and informed us of this situation.

Train, of course just couldn't resist, and I just tagged along with them.

'Dammit,' I muttered angrily.

The fuel needle was slowly sliding towards the 'E'.

'Where the hell did our petrol go?' I shot at Train, who stopped his slurping and looked sheepish.

'Well, you were standing there for so long and I went for a drive.'

I love Train, I really do. He's like the brother I like. But sometimes, I just want to grab him by the neck and shake some sense into the overgrown cat.

'A.. you.. you took the car for a drive.'

It wasn't a question.

'Yep!'

But he answered anyway.

Damn him.

'Eve, can you scout the area for a petrol stop?' I pressed the brakes gently and she climbed out the door, beautiful white feathery wings eased from her back and flapped, carrying her into the sky.

Her powers had become so much more developed now- she could hold forms for hours, and even win in hand-to-hand combat against Train, when she focused hard enough.

I watched her glide ahead, and pressed on the acceleration.

'Svenny-baby, something's wrong.'

'I told you to stop calling me that, dammit,' I grumbled.

He knew I was avoiding the subject, and decided to fall asleep against the soft leather of his seat, rather than questioning me further- even Train knows to shut up sometime.

We had long since paid off our debt- now we were focusing on buying a better car.

I drummed my fingers on the wheel, and realized my nails were bitten- had I done that? They usually weren't exactly perfect, but these were bitten to the quick.

Once I had picked up one of Eve's books- something on phycology- and had read that nail biting was a sign or stress and nervousness.

Snorting, I pressed harder on the accelerator, watching Eve glide smoothly across the sky.

She looked very much like an angel, against a stormy sky.

I blinked ferociously.

I really must be tired from the lack of sleep.

Rain pattered hard against the metal roof of the car, and I wondered how Eve was doing- was she cold?

Probably not. She'd come up with something to stop herself from catching a cold.

I tried to focus on the road in front of me, but I can't shake off that feeling of worry- a warning had gone off in the back of my head when Rinslet came with that job.

Eve descended slightly to avoid a hailstone. I swore as it bounced into the glass of the front of the car and left a spidery crack.

'Eve, are we nearly there?' I shouted into the portable phone.

'Twenty minutes or so and there's a petrol stop,' she answered, her voice crackling against the din of hailstones.

Suddenly Train was awake- and he was shooting the hailstones away with pointed ease that never failed to surprise me.

'Wow,' he laughed, 'it's been a while since I've had such fun!'

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

All I could do was pray I didn't get hit on the head by a hailstone.

&-&

We rolled up to the petrol station. Eve had already climbed back in the car by then, and she watched me in interest as I got out and filled the tank.

'Sven, is something wrong?'

I had always wondered how her violet eyes were so piercing- full of understanding and knowledge a teenage girl shouldn't have.

'…'

I simply continued with the tank, watching her frown crease further, until I entered the shop to pay.

The hair on my neck stood up as I entered. Something here was wrong. Very wrong.

Yet I continued to walk, showing no concern.

I gripped my attaché weapon case tighter, and reached inside my pocket for change, at the same time slowly moving my thumb to the section that would bring out a gun.

I went to place the change on the counter- and suddenly my arm was heavy.

Like lead.

I looked up into the shop server's eyes.

'Tom Lawliet. I'm not surprised.'

I was impressed at how calm my voice was. I was quite surprised actually.

'Sven Vollified. I have a certain.. agenda to deal with against you.'

'I'm flattered,' I said flatly.

Dammit, why couldn't I move my arm properly? My thumb was like a weight!

Then I saw the slight shimmer around his fingertips and realized.

'Oh. You're a tao user.'

'I prefer to call it 'extended use of the mind'.'

His green eyes bore into mine. They were moist and sleazy.

My cigarette puffed smoke lazily. I hoped it choked him, or at least made him cough- I would only need an opening to shout for Train.

'So, how do you use your chi exactly?' I was casual.

'Since you're going to die a painful messy death anyway, I don't see why I don't tell you. I control metal. Any sort, magnetic or not, I control it. You see, you have mercury in your blood, which is liquid metal. _Blood-Bending, _I suppose,' he laughed, greasy red hair falling in his face.

I grimaced slightly as my arm suddenly felt tight.

The cigarette puffed more smoke.

He coughed- that essential second that he closed his eyes, I pressed the button that would call them for help.

He opened them, and the temporary freedom was gone.

'So why are you after me then? Why not Train?' I pretended to care. I didn't really.

'You arrested me. Years ago.'

Oh, hell. Not another escapee.

I sighed.

Then the door burst open, and the Black Cat burst in, his gun cocked in his hand, ready to fire.

Later, when I replayed this in my head, I would think Lawliet knew he had no chance in hell.

But then Eve came in, and things got a lot more complicated.

She had somehow crept behind Train, keeping out of view- because as I was moving away, the eye contact broken, his hand shimmered, a silver aura bursting and bubbling over his palm- and then shot towards me at blinding speed, she had moved in front of me, and I watched with wide, horrified amber eyes, as she choked, and massive cuts sliced into her internal organs.

'_Princess_!'

That was Train, I think- I wasn't really listening, only watching the blonde angel fall down, _down, _DOWN onto the cold hard linoleum.

'_Eve_!'

I'm sure that was me- the deep, shocked voice that echoed her name.

Then a gun shot, a screech cut off by another loud bang followed by ten more.

Train had a grim smile of satisfaction on his face.

The carcass full of holes fell to the ground. We didn't care about the bounty- we cared about something worth far more than five million.

I vaguely noticed the coins I had dropped were emitting sparks of white electricity.

I vaguely noticed that I had bundled her into my arms.

I definitely noticed all the red leaking from all the stab-like wounds across her body- with all of them, I could see the blood drenched linoleum beneath- they had gone straight through. No doubt these were fatal.

My knuckles turned white as I clenched my fist.

'Sven!'

Shut up Train!

'Sven! Look! Something's happening!'

I opened eyes I didn't know I had shut to find the girl in my arms… she was growing.

Everything was growing, and I don't just mean her arms and legs.

It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen- She was turning into a woman in front of us.

The wounds had white glows playing around the edges, and her eyebrows furrowed, as I heard numerous bones crack in a sickening way. She may have cried out in pain- hell, I didn't hear a thing. The whole thing was one big shock to me.

'Wha-?' Train said, but was cut off by the sight of her clothes shifting with her. Now they were moving, individual threads lengthening, loosening or tightening, depending on the area they were in, and I looked on helplessly.

The wounds were gone- but massive bruises clouded her porcelain skin.

There was a long pause.

Neither Train nor I knew what to say.

Then;

'Well, that's convenient,' he said cheerily.

'What the hell do you mean!?' I shouted in disbelief.

'Well, remember when that freaky guy with the mask hurt her? She just went to sleep!'

I settled for glaring at him.

The thing was, I was unable to hide my relief, but the thing was, last time she had simply gone to sleep, woken up a few days later. I don't like to think of that time, those weeks without her.

But why had she aged ten or so years?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I didn't expect to update this fast. Anyway, please give me your views so I can thank you and become better!


	3. Mud, Grass, and a Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Phantom of the Opera and Black Cat, but I don't.

* * *

I sat next to Eve, my forehead resting on interlocked fingers.

Her breathing came in deep rasps, the bruises half healed.

She wasn't my Eve anymore.

She had grown up in the space of a minute… many years I would have been involved in.

But then again, Eve had always been an adult really- just with no experience.

I grinned wryly for a second, but I watched her as her chest rose up and down, shuddering with every breath.

My breath was no different, but the reason was entirely another matter.

I felt.. so distant from her now. I wanted to stroke her hair, but I was unsure of whether I should or not.

My hat laid on the bedside table next to her, stained with mud and rain.

&-&

'_Train! Drive the car!' I yelled, gently scooping up the girl- woman- into my arms, and we dashed into the rain._

_Train had already pulled open the back door for me, and I climbed in with Eve over my lap, as I buckled in, and we raced into the city._

_I tried to keep her head from jolting back and forth with my calloused palms._

_There were still many small cuts over her body, but I was unsure of whether it would be wise to move her spine- what if when she was healing, her bones hadn't grown properly?_

'_Dammit Train,' I shouted into the front, over the sound of the car bumping up and down the wet road, 'don't you know how to drive a car?!'_

'_Nup,' he yelled back cheerfully, and I had to hold onto Eve tighter as he went over a pot hole._

_I anxiously studied her face._

_It was more.. more defined, more feminine, and her features were pretty._

_I immediately scolded myself for such thinking. This was Eve._

_But she was a woman- it was only natural._

_Her eyes were clenched shut, and I could faintly make out the sounds of bones and tendons cracking and stretching._

_I winced every time- what if she was hurting herself?_

'_How she doin'?' Train called from the front. I hoped he was concentrating on the road- the last thing I needed was a car crash…_

'_I don't know,' I answered faintly. She seemed to be fine, but appearances are deceiving._

'_Can't be much longer til we get into the city, right Svenny-baby?' he asked, his voice cheerful, but his face troubled._

_His gold eyes stared at me from the rear vision mirror._

_I instantly regretted not buying a new GPS system._

'_I don't know,' I admitted, brushing green spikes of hair from my face and reaching over Eve's motionless body for the road guide._

_As I drew my hand back with the book in tow, it brushed her neck, and I caught the sight of a white spark jump onto the guide, then it burst into ruby flames._

_I yelled, and dropped it on the car floor, and stamped on it. Train, caught by surprise, swerved the car. I held on tighter to Eve._

_I examined my shoes to find they had become singed, and I frowned._

'_What the hell?' Train grumbled at me after he regained control over the car._

'_The book had touched Eve, then burst into flames,' I said in surprise._

'… _That's strange.'_

'_I think the nano-machines in her body were charged by the ball of power he shot at her,' I said thoughtfully, straining against the seat belt as Train swerved to make the turn at one hundred-and-seventy miles per hour, 'because the nano-machines were metal, and he controlled metal, so-'_

_ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY MILES?!_

'_Train, you jackass! Slow down! You'll get us killed!'_

'_Hey, hey, calm down Svenny-baby!'_

'_I told you not to call me that!'_

_He reluctantly let the needle go down to one-hundred-and-thirty._

'_That better?'_

'_Hardly,' I muttered under my breath- best not make the person in charge of the car angry._

_&-&_

_We stumbled out of the car in the heavy rain, stumbling in the slippery mud and grass._

_My hat flew off my head as I ran across the field to our base, and my hair obscured my vision in soggy green blurs._

'_Svenny, your hat-'_

_Train let out a yelp of surprise as he slid and tripped in the mud, sliding with my hat in his grip, covering himself in mud._

_I was focused on one thing and one thing only._

_I jumped over a ditch that hadn't been there before, full with clear water, and stumbling as I landed, steadying myself as I continued to run with Eve in my arms._

_My lungs were full with a steady fire- I could run for hours like this._

_I felt the large scar across my stomach throb slightly sped up, the house in view._

_The rain had been so thick I couldn't see a few metres in front of me._

'_Sveeeen! Wait uup!'_

_I watched him race in front of me, and copper brown keys appeared in his hands._

_His legs blurred and he was suddenly in front of the door, unlocking it with practiced ease, and I raced into the house, up the stairs and into the room that I knew contained the biggest bed- I couldn't really give her the child's room, could I?_

_I lowered her on the bed, and removed my soaking jacket, hanging it over an expensive chair. I would probably regret that later, but I didn't really care._

'_Train! Get me some of that ointment,' I shouted, only to find he had already appeared in the doorway with the deep emerald lotion Annette had made us only a year before we met Eve._

_He threw it to me, and I nearly fumbled the catch._

_In his other hand, he held my hat- stained a muddy brown._

'_Sorry Sven,' he apologized, placing the hat that I had worn all my sweeper years on the bedside table next to Eve._

'_I'll get it dry cleaned,' I said softly, peeling away her jacket and examining the many bruises and cuts across her arms._

_I scraped some of the cream onto my fingers, and began to gently rub it into the marks._

_Train watched me, sensing my sudden awkwardness, and he laughed as I rolled up her pants after taking off her shoes._

'_What's so funny?' I grumbled, softly spreading the emerald lotion across a particularly large bruise._

'_You ain't this awkward round Rins,' he remarked slyly._

_I glared at him, as I finished rubbing the salve into the marks on her legs._

_Both me and Train just looked awkwardly at Eve, who obviously still had marks beneath her top and pants._

'_Um… what do we do?'_

'… _Rinslet?' I suggested reluctantly._

_He pressed a few buttons on the phone, and I groaned as I heard a chatty voice on the other line._

_&-&_

_Rinslet had been helpful._

_Too helpful, actually. I suspected she wanted something in return for her 'kindness', but I could only be grateful for her help with Eve._

_Then she collapsed on my bed._

'_Rinslet, what are you doing on my bed?' I groaned, 'go on Train's or something.'_

_Her eyes lit up mischievously._

'_Good idea!'_

_She sped out of the room almost enthusiastically, and a few minutes later, I was sure I heard a shriek from Train._

_Personally, I wanted her out of there, but Rinslet would have to be kept around til after Eve woke up._

_I wasn't going to be the one to explain certain.. aspects of female adulthood to her.._

_I just sat there for a while, staring out into the rain that continued to bucket down from the sky._

_I knew I shouldn't have listened to Rinslet about that bounty._

_&-&_

Now I watched her almost serene eyes, though inside I was wracked with concern.

The bruises began to fade, and I sat up excitedly, amber eyes wide in hope.

'Train!'

He poked his head through the door way.

'Yo-'

'I think she's waking up!'

His golden eyes widened beneath almost black, but deep brown hair.

'Really?'

He pushed past me, and put his face close to hers.

Suddenly, I realized I did not like him there a single bit, as an almost territorial growl built in the back of my throat.

I yanked him back by his jacket collar.

'Idiot! You think she wants to wake up to _your _face?' I said, calmer now his lips were away from my Eve's-

What?!

Then, a hand clapped on my back.

'Sorry, Sven. She ain't waking up. The lotion's just going into effect.'

'What?'

He was right though- the bruises almost completely faded, but tinges of green lurked beneath the surface of her skin.

I collapsed into the chair, resting my forehead on the heel of my hand, and I felt a tear run from the corner of my eye and drip on my pants.

It had been a week since we arrived in the outskirts of Martini City.

She had shown no signs of life, and I feared she would never wake up from her coma.

What if she didn't? I never got to assure her that nothing was wrong, to give her a hug.

I closed my eyes, and calmed myself, let serenity drift over me.

I begun to sing under my breath, a song I had once sung to her when she had her first bad dream. My father had always sung it to my mother, had told me I should sing it to the person that was most special to me.

'_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears…_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom…'_

My voice was a deep, sad majestic energy I had never thought I would use.

'_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, _

_With you- beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you…'_

My voice broke into a whisper on 'I'm here', and I sighed, as the tune continued in my mind.

Only a woman could sing the next part.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter.. hoorah... the person who inspired this chapter knows who they are! (You did a SvenxEve Phantom of the Opera themed one, remember?)


End file.
